Almost Perfect
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Mary sells a soul to save her children, but when the Demon comes calling will her secret break the family apart. I may fix summary later
1. Chapter 1

Almost perfect

I've been thinking about this one for a few days now and my friend Dean's Impala said we could work it together….

Neither one of us own SP nor the car just own brains. And computers.

Mary is still alive and will stay alive but she has a tiny secret she never told a soul, until some thing came back for a soul.

Dean and Sam are their ages now 27 or 28 and 24 or 25 Dean is living with a woman for seven years Kendall and they have a five-year-old daughter Rachael. Sam is a dating fool he is filling is brother's shoes. John is a loveable bear.

This will be short in the beginning but we will work on the second part tomorrow.

WE hope you like…

He winced as he looked at the clock in the bathroom, 7AM the snow clouds threatened the sky, but he knew that it would rain. Dean reached out to lightly touch the toilets handle listening to it roar before the water spiraled down the drain. Shutting off the light he stepped into the hall way only to be met by his 5year old , her eyes wide in Christmas hope .

"Daddy, Daddy, can you go wake mommy up, Santa was here last night!" she squealed with delight. She wrapped her arms around Dean's legs and place all of her weight on them.

" Please……….."

"Rach, mommy tired but how about I let you open one present and then we take a nap until a little later, you can even sleep in bed with me and mommy."

Dean knew he made the mistake when the dimples in her cheeks deepened , they had just gotten her out of the habit of not sleeping in their bed and here he was offering sanction in their bed. However, if it kept her quiet just for a little longer , then he would face Kendall's wrath later.

Te 5 year old let go of his legs and grabbed his hand leading him down the stairs . They had placed the presents under the tree early this morning making sure not to wake up the small girl. Dean looked throw the presents until he found the one, he was looking for. He held out the gift to the small girl , she took it and sat down to unwrap it. Dean smiled when he saw what it was , Kendall said she was getting Rachael a shark and there it was a plush shark with white teeth protruding out of its mouth.

Rachael had loved Sharks ever since they took her to the Aquarium in Georgia, all she talked about was the sharks. Rachael looked up at Dean and smiled she tucked the shark under her arm and was ready for the rest of the promise. Just as Dean was going to pick up his daughter , she pushed away and looked up at him.

"Daddy, since Santa brought me my shark I'm going back to my bed so mommy will get some sleep, but come get me for the rest of the presents ."

Dean beamed at the 5 year old she was one smart cookie , but Dean knew she had been looking out her window all night for Santa, he found her early this morning. He had placed her back into her bed just before he went to the bathroom.

" Alright sugar , I'll wake you up in a few hours . I love you Raye" Dean Bent down to hug her ,then watched as she went back down the hallway to her room. After seeing her close the door , Dean went back upstairs and into the room, he shared with the love of his life.

There spread out in their bed was Kendall, in nothing but a football jersey the Buffalo Bills too, he shook his head she loved sports and she was from Buffalo NY but the _Bills_ come on. It was not until he got closer that he saw the name on the back Adams, for Sam Adams , he played for Oakland and Buffalo. Kendall lay sprawled on her stomach, with one knee bent her dark hair ruffled , her pale skin glowing against the black satin sheets and that my friends was as girly as Dean Winchester got.

Dean pulled off his t-shirt , peeled back some of the blankets and lay back on his side of the bed giving Kendall just a little more room. Her fingertips moved over his arm and a smile spread across his face as he snuggled closer to her .

" The shark?" she asked .

"Yep, so I'm thinking we have a few more hours to ourselves if you like" he kissed her cheek, before she rolled onto her side and curled into his awaiting form. Dean through an arm over her and held her tight against his body, They both drifted off to sleep, hoping that Raye would give them the few extra hours they would need for the rest of the day.

Okay , just to cover our asses, WE do not own the Bill's or the Raiders as well. We hoped you liked and there will be a second chapter tomorrow. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to all.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost perfect - 2 Okay so this was a slower story, I got a nasty head cold that is why I haven't updated in a few days. I'm not sure if my brain is working but I'll try to get this one done.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except this cold, which I will gladly pass on to anyone else.

Kendall opened her eyes a few hours later only to find her tangled up between a five-year-old and Dean. She smiled to herself, other than the fact she was sure Dean told Rachael she could hop into bed with them. After Kendall told her she had to sleep in her own bed. Kendall nudged Dean in the ribs, he moaned a little and rolled away from her. Kendall dislodged herself and crept out of the bed, making sure her daughter and Dean were still sleeping. She glanced at the clock it was only 9AM, she wanted to get the coffee on and some breakfast made before either on would wake up.

Kendall made her way down the stairs, she walked right past the living room, where the presents shined and glistened. She checked the messages on her cell phone; there was three of them one from Mary about Christmas day and two from Sam. Mary wanted to know if they could get to the house by 11 AM to go church. Sam was just being Sam; he wanted to know why Dean wasn't up yet so they could talk about his night out with whatever blond haired blue eyed woman came his way.

Kendall opened the kitchen window just enough to let the cold air in abut give the house a fresh smell to it. She went into the cupboards to get the coffee out and grabbed eggs out of the fridge to make breakfast. She did try to keep the noise level down until at least 10AM. Once ten rolled around she threw on the stereo in the living room.

She sat on the couch waiting for her child and Dean to come down stairs. She sat her mug next to her and stared out the window. The snow had fallen over night just the right amount to make a little girl pretty happy.

Upstairs Rachael had heard her mom moving around downstairs and grabbed her shark that had fallen off her parent's bed. She poked her dad in the butt and told Dean it was time to get up before mommy came upstairs looking for them. Rachael ran down the stairs almost tripping over the last two.

" Mommy, mommy " Rachael jumped on to the couch and hugged her mom.

"Morning Rachael, look who decided to visit us last night, someone thought you were good this year."

Kendall saw Dean coming down that stairs and smiled at him she still had to give him the good news but wanted to wait until they got home tonight.

"Morning baby, coffee is in the kitchen. And the quiche for your mother's is in the stove so don't make to many movements in there. And hurry up your daughter is dying here to open her presents."

Dean rolled his eyes out of all the kids he could of received he got Rachael, a kid with more sparkle in her eye and spirit in her soul than any other kids he knew. Dean grabbed his coffee and went into the living room to watch Rachael open her gifts from him, Kendall, and Santa.

Scene

A few hours later Kendall finally was standing in her mother-in-laws- (in her mind) kitchen asking Mary if she needed any help.

" Oh Kendall, you are like a god send I just wish you and Dean would tie the knot so to speak. By the way have you told him?"

Kendall looked at Mary trying to act all innocent " Tell him what Ma?"

Mary smirked at the younger woman " Don't act like I can't tell, Kendall you are glowing like a light house light so either you have told him or are planning on telling him."

" Okay, he doesn't k now yet and I didn't want to say anything, just because of the scare that Rachael gave us. But I am telling him tonight. So can you just not say anything."

"What secret is begin kept in the kitten this time girls?" a younger Winchester voice came out.

"Sam, it is about time you got here, we have been waiting for you now where is your sister?"

Sam smiled and his dimples dimpled, they were the kind that made any woman weak even his mother and Kendall.

" I left the house telling her to hurry up and she said she will be here soon, now where is my niece, it seems Santa has stopped at my house as well, leaving gifts with me to give to Rachael. Hey Kendall congrats by the way."

"Sam, congrats on what?"

" Well if you don't know I'm not telling " he smiled as he went in search of his niece. His mother and he had shared a special connection in seeing things before they happened, but to save the rest of the family any weirdness neither one ever said anything.

Kendall looked back at Mary, who didn't say anything " Come on lets get the gifts out before Rachael starts getting the way she does." The two women walked out into the living room, where Rachael had already started playing Santa. An hour later Kelly, the middle Winchester and her husband and two kids came to the house, they knew Regan the youngest sister wouldn't be there to this year she was in Australia, tracking something for work. She did call and give her love to every one. Regan said that she would be home as soon as she could. She missed her family.

Michael, Jack, and Rachael, had decided they were going to play out in the snow for awhile, while the grown ups talked inside the house. John had gotten out the shotguns and asked the boys and his son in law if they wanted to go shooting for a little bit, which Sam and Lucas went with Dean stayed with his mother and sister. It wasn't that Dean did like shooting, but he rather talk to his sister since they hadn't talked in a while. Sam was her favorite brother and Dean just bothered her to no end, but on this day.

It had been about 8PM when Kendall pulled the plug on Rachael's snow fun, she told Dean and Rachael that she thought they should be getting home for tonight, Rachael could play with her cousins tomorrow. Once back at home she told Rachael to go get her Pj's on and then she could watch TV with Dean and her self. Rachael ran into her room and changed it wasn't often that Mommy let her stay up with her and Daddy.

"So what was with the quick exit tonight? Usually I can't get you away from my family?" Dean asked.

" I just wanted to come home and spend time with my family, besides I have one more present to give you."

Dean stared at her; he tried to figure out what was going on in her head.

" Really and what would that be?"

" Well in about 6 months we will have a new addition to our family " Kendall told him smiling.

Dean couldn't believe what he had just been told, with all the problems Kendall had keeping Rachael to term, they were told it wouldn't be wise to try for another child. Kendall went to a different doctor after the same thing was told about a million times until she had found on that told her if she had enough bed rest and took better care of herself there wasn't a reason why she couldn't have one or two more children.

"Another child, are you sure and why didn't you say anything before to me about this, this…. This is fantastic news." the famous smile raced across his face as he hugged her.

" Because with all the problems we had with having Rachael I wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen that is all. So you aren't mad. I mean with me having this child, I know Rachael will be so excited about it."

Rachael came around the corner and looked at her parents. Dean spotted her first " Let's ask her" he went over and picked up the sleepy little girl. She had been tired out form all of the playing in the snow with her cousin's but her daddy was excited for a reason and she wanted to know why.

" Ask me what?"

" Raye, what would you think if mommy had another baby? You would be a big sister, in charge of someone else. What do you think?"

The little girl's eyes grew wide and the Winchester trademarks smile spread across her face like wild fire.

" I'll be the best big sister ever, I promise." She ran over to hug her mommy and hugged her tight. Kendall picked her up and sat on the couch to snuggle with her little girl.

" Now you know when the baby comes, she or she will need special attention, but I still will love you too, just that the baby will need me a little more that you will."

"Why?"

"Well, the baby won't be able to feed itself or go potty alone and Daddy will have to help out too."

" Ohhhhhh" Rachael responded, she snuggled up into her mother's warm arms and tried to fight the sleep as it slowly over took her.

Dean was lying in his chair, starting to fall asleep when he heard Kendall get up and walk into Rachael's room to put her to bed. Kendall came out a few minutes later and walked over to Dean's lazy chair, she climbed into the chair with him and laid her head down on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered close and her mind let go of the after thoughts of the day and she drifted to sleep.

Scene

_" I know my precious little girl, but don't you worry, you won't be gone long. I'll make sure you take care of your little brother. Just come with me for a little bit. Your mommy and daddy won't mind." A shadow was bent over Rachael's bed talking to her. She looked up at the man's face, he looked so trusting and caring, if Mommy and daddy didn't mind then it was okay for her to go. She stood up in her bed and the man took her in his arms right before Kendall came into the bedroom. _

_"Rachael? Raye?" Kendall's eyes searched the bedroom for her daughter, she looked over at the window, and it was wide open. Her heart started to race and she started to feel Very light headed. She went to call Dean when her body was slammed up against the wall. A Shadow stood in front of her holding her daughter._

_" Mommy, shhhh its okay I'll be okay,"_

_" Please, please don't hurt my little girl, please let her go, do what ever you want with me but please let her go."_

_" I don't think so, say good bye to mommy Rachael" the demon turned and walked away, with a flip of the wrist flames raced through the house killing Kendall and Dean._

"NOOOOOOOO" Sam screamed sitting up in the bed.

Okay so not really the direction I wanted it to go, but one by the one the clan will be cut down…


End file.
